<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Beast and His Beauty by Justsamrandumbfujoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953850">His Beast and His Beauty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsamrandumbfujoshi/pseuds/Justsamrandumbfujoshi'>Justsamrandumbfujoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mention of past trauma, Mutual Pinning, Shiratorizawa, Time Skip Arc, not really angsty but whelp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsamrandumbfujoshi/pseuds/Justsamrandumbfujoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Others would often call Tendou as a monster, but Ushijima saw beauty in him.</p><p>The power of Ushijima is truly monstrous yet Tendou viewed it as his beauty.</p><p>A one shot story between Ushijima and Tendou &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori &amp; Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Beast and His Beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own haikyuu, I am just a random fujoshi that loves this ship uwu</p><p>Hope you like it (*ﾉ・ω・)ﾉ♫</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Get out of here Tendou, we only play with humans!" A boy was yelling with a scowl on his face.</em>
</p><p><em>"Yah, he's right... We only play with humans, get out of here Tendou!" A voice agreed and soon their voices grew louder, all chanting the same phrase... That Satori Tendou is considered by his team, or rather their school's volleyball team.. as a monster, a beast.</em><br/>---<br/>Tendou recalled those previous events before realising that he was actually asleep, that he had only awoken from his short nap when he was on his way to his new school, Shirtorizawa Academy, a school with a stable for horses and its volleyball team is very known to even have its own gym. It was like a grand castle.</p><p>Tendou enrolled to that school through a scholarship, the coach there got interested at him.. so he got invited at the grand school. Tendou was slightly nervous because he might not be accepted by the team, and would only be viewed as a monster once more.</p><p>After school, he headed to the volleyball gym. He noticed that there were a lot of members within the gym. One guy in particular drew his attention. A silky and well kept green hair, thick eyebrows and a fine built boy who wore a stern expression stood out of the crowd to him. Tendou had the impression that the said boy is interesting and somehow gives that elegant and cool aura.</p><p>Tendou smiled to himself for some reason and was soon called out by the coach to give his introduction.</p><p>"My name is Satori Tendou, I play as a middle blocker... Its nice to meet you." Tendou introduced himself with a carefree attitude.</p><p>"Next." The coach called the green haired boy.</p><p>"Ushijima Wakatoshi, opposite hitter. Its nice meeting you." He introduced himself with a calm manner.</p><p>After the introductions, the coach called all the players to have a 3 versus 3 match. Wakatoshi and Tendou ended up on the opposite teams.</p><p>Tendou and his other teammates was silenced by the loud and strong serve of Ushijima. It was a marvelous sight that left the red head breathless and awe. He was soon snapped out of it when he heard the loud whistle that signals another serve. In the end of the practice Ushijima and his team ended up winning but they were also challenged by Tendou's guess blocking.</p><p>For once, Tendou felt like he was accepted by the team. They didn't ridicule his playstyle for him it was like his paradise that he wouldn't dare leave. Feeling all giddy with all the events Tendou befriended the green haired boy.</p><p>To his surprise when they started hanging out the other boy was surprisingly calm and composed, and is welcoming to Tendou's antics. He didn't mind opening to Tendou and doesn't even get annoyed when Tendou would pull tricks and pranks on him.</p><p>Tendou loves Ushijima's company, hanging out with his fellow teammates is fun but there is something with Ushijima that makes him so intriguing. That composed face and unfazed attitude. Tendou is always peaceful and comfortable with Ushijima. Having the strong sense of duty, that their enemies must defeat him before the strong cannon. Like a knight that serves his prince. Tendou felt the sense of fulfillment in seeing how their enemies would be taunted with his blocks. The court is truly his paradise. However, being by Ushijima's side was like an utopia.</p><p>Tendou realized his feelings for the green haired boy when he saw the strong composed man smile contently and have a head strong determination. It was a genuine sight to see that boy smile and become irked by someone. It was a small orange haired crow, Tendou himself felt challenged at that spiker.. however, it didn't matter what matters is him giving his all protecting, defending his utopia/ his paradise.</p><p>In the bitter end, they still ended up losing. They were forced to practice even after the match. However, it was still a heart warming sight when their Captain gave his parting speech to his kouhais. It was funny how Ushijima referred him like he was passing away, it was so like Ushijima. The two decided to spend their night together at a park bench, it was the end of their season after all.</p><p>"Will you still play volleyball, Wakatoshi- kun?" Tendou asked curiously.</p><p>"Yes, how about you Tendou?" Ushijima asked in return.</p><p>"Nope, I plan to do something else... It doesn't sound like me but I plan on pursuing a career in the food industry.. like chocolates! Don't worry, you get to taste them first." Tendou spoke his goal with a beautiful glint in his eyes, smiling widely and Ushijima fixed his eyes on the miracle boy he had met.</p><p>"Do you like chocolates or sweets, Wakatoshi- kun." Tendou asked nervously but he was doing his best to hide his nerves.</p><p>"Not really... But if you made it then, I will gladly eat it." Ushijima replied with a gentle smile.</p><p>Tendou felt his heart jump in joy. Eyes glistening, he was very touched... The boy didn't like sweets but for him, the said boy would eat it. Tendou playfully punched the boy's shoulder that made Ushijima slightly flinch but soon smile.</p><p>"Hey, Wakatoshi- kun... When you get all famous in volleyball, you better mention me your best buddy." Tendou joked.</p><p>"Or if you're in trouble just give me a call, I would surely answer so let us keep in contact, okay?" Tendou added, his voice seeming low and showing hints of sadness.</p><p>"Of course, we're best buddies after all." Ushijima smiled at Tendou, before they share a fist bump.</p><p>"Wakatoshi-kun, uhmm... I actually... L- like you. Not just as friends." Tendou confessed before lowering his head towards the ground, heart thumping loudly.</p><p>Ushijima was taken aback. He finally realized it himself. What he felt for Tendou. Those amazing blocks, that carefree smile, his quirks and antics. His playful smiles and weird songs. Ushijima finally realized why he felt his heart suddenly thump loudly, when they were together and why he just couldn't help be off guard and oddly satisfied. To him, Tendou was someone who would always and should always be by his side. Now, he finally knew what those feeling meant.</p><p>"Me too, I like you Tendou." Ushijima suddenly spoke with his usual deep voice, however it had this softness and unusual warmth. Tendou quickly glanced at his face. He noticed that Ushijima had a faint blush on his face that was highlighted by the lamp post and moonlight. Tendou felt his cheeks flush. Even before he could reply, he was pulled into a hug.</p><p>"Will you go out with me?" Ushijima asked.</p><p>"Of course, Wakatoshi- kun." Tendou tenderly smiles.</p><p>Under the moonlight, they saw each other's reflection on the other's pair of eyes. They chuckled, completely into each other. Ushijima placed his rough hand at Tendou's warm flushed cheek. He leaned closer, pulling the other boy into a passionate kiss.</p><p>
  <em>After time</em>
  
  <em>skip...</em>
</p><p>"So what are your relationship?" The interviewer asked the two.</p><p>"We're lovers." They said in unison, showing their clasped hand in the camera, proudly bragging their golden rings.</p><p><em>I once said goodbye to my paradise, but no matter where you are Wakatoshi- kun that is where my paradise is. </em>Tendou thought to himself.</p><p><em>Others might consider as weird, but no matter what others may say... Tendou is totally the one for me. His sweets are the absolute best. </em>Ushijima thought to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked this fanfic, thank for the kudos (つ✧ω✧)つ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>